


Mating Age

by loneangel1992



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneangel1992/pseuds/loneangel1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob always feared becoming of mating age, and the reason was Sam, his alpha. Who with or without Jacob's consent will be the one to mate him. Slash, AU, Mpreg, and ABUSE. It's Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessive Much

Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

I Breathed in hard. The dream left me in shivers. Whether they were good or bad was yet to be decided.

It was like I could still feel his hands running down my…

Oh god. Bad thoughts, should not be thinking that. My pack wouldn't like that, oh strike that Sam wouldn't like that.

And I wouldn't want Sam to get possessive. 

I don't care what he thinks I don't belong to him, so he shouldn't act like it. I was free to hang around with anyone I wanted.

I arched my back and stretched out; I was tangled in the covers with no clothes. My hair was still down to my shoulders.

Maybe I should cut it. 

But most likely not. I covered up more in my bed just when my bedroom door opened and Sam walked in.

I'll admit this Sam was none too bad looking. He leaned in my doorway. He had his arms crossed over his wide chest, making his Pecs bunch and his biceps look even bigger. He had his hair cut short, and his black eyes was staring a hole right through me. He was at least '6'4" and two-eighty lbs of pure hard muscle. He had his legendary smirk on his face.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

His smirk widened, "You know you look mouth watering with those covers wrapped around your tight little body."

I rolled my eyes, and resisted the urge to wrap myself fully in the cover.

No use giving him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me

"And you're here because?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I heard you moaning, I figured I'd come check on you." That smirk still on his face.

I chuckled, "You mean you came to make sure no one was in here with me."

Sam's face darkened, "You just make just make sure I never find anyone in here." He walked more into my room, and looked at me, "Wouldn't want to send anyone to morgue now would we?"

"Don't worry you won't." I watched as he turned around and started back for the door. "Not if you don't find him."

I watched as Sam stiffened just when I thought he was about to walk out of the door; instead he closed it.

He turned back around, and I watched as he stalked over to my bed, and over to the side I was on.

Oh shit

Sam stood above me, and I stared up at him; praying I could keep the fear out of my face.

He began to sit down, so I scooted over so he could have some room…Or at least I tried until I felt his hand grab hold of my thigh. I tried to pull away but with no avail. I looked at him quickly, he was looking down at his hand, and then back at his hand.

I watched at his other hand slowly moved the piece of blanket that was covering my theigh out of the way.

"Sam." I said in earnest.

I felt him begin to caress my bare thigh, and then I smelt his arousal. And I wondered if he could smell my fear.

I felt the hand begin to move upward and then I snapped up, "Sam." I all but yelled.

"Jacob." He replied, but he didn't remove his hand but at least it didn't move anymore.

His hand (The one that wasn't on my thigh) touched my face, "So beautiful." His thumb was on my lips, "My Jacob."

"I'm not yours." I snapped, "And don't touch me."

Sam growled low, "Don't forget who your Alpha is."

Damn

For ten whole seconds I had forgot. I looked at Sam, I resisted the urge to flick him off instead I bared me neck in submission.

I felt his hand in my hair, and then his lips on my neck. I felt him trail kisses across my throat.

"Such a beautiful submissive you'll make me." He purred.

"I'M NO ONE'S SUBMISSIVE." I growled.

I felt him yank my head back by my hair, and almost yelped in pain.

"You're wrong Jacob black. You're going to be my submissive." I felt his hot breath on my ear, "And when you are I'm going to pound you into my sheets." I felt one on his hands suddenly on my stomach, and felt him about to go under my cover where…

"Sam, you can't." I pleaded slashed reminded him.

Sam nodded, "I know. You're not of mating age yet, your father's been constantly reminding me since you were thirteen and you walked downstairs with no shirt on…Saving your pretty little ass again over and over again."

I looked away from his lust filled eyes, but he grabbed me by my face, "I won't lose you like my father lost your father." I felt his hand go down and began touching me through the covers. I resisted the urge moan out. "Falling for that human Charlie Swan, and having you." His hand grabbed me a little tighter, "Not that I mind though. But my father was heartbroken at the man he wanted as his mate having another man's child."

He let go off me down there.

Thank god. 

"Any and every child you'll ever have will be by me," Sam growled again, "Because I am the only one who will ever fuck you, do you understand? Do you?"

I looked away from him, "Yes." I whispered defeated.

Sam has been telling me this since I was 13 and him 19. Everyone in town knew not to touch me because I was 'Sam's'.

"Good." He got off the bed, and I stared at him in silence as he walked to my door, He turned around and looked at me, I could practically feel his eyes running over me, "You're almost 17 Jacob, and I've been waiting a long time for that. You'll finally be of mating age. And nothing is going to stop me mounting you and claiming you as mine." He chuckled, "And if anyone does try, I'll kill him." And with that he left the room.

I wanted to crumple up in my bed and cry. Because of him I couldn't kiss anyone else, and I damn sure remained a virgin or else he's smell it and…Oh god no telling what he'd do.

Last time he caught me kissing some guy…

I could still feel Sam's claws piercing my side hip, drawing blood. His eyes turning red. 

I shivered the image away. What Sam would do to me if he caught me kissing someone else, he'd…I don't think I'll be able to walk again.

I thought about running from him before but I knew he'd find me, and he'd make me pay for it.

I was a part of his pack now that he was Alpha. Sam's word was law, what he wanted he got…Which sucks because

He wants me

And what I want won't matter once I'm of mating age. I'd be his.


	2. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam catches Jacob in an Alley
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

"Let me go." I cried out in pain.

I tired to push him away from me, but I was slammed into the concrete wall outside the club I had stunk off to.

"Who was he?" Sam shouted. His eyes were turning red.

I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze; fearing it would anger his wolf within.

The day had started off great. I went to school, in Forks by the way; I know most kids go to school on the reservation but Sam was always having someone watching me, and I could blink without him knowing, and I freaked.

My dad Charlie seeing as he's sheriff had pulled a few strings and arranged me going to school in Forks away from La Push.

I was nervous on my first day at my new school but luckily Bella was there; one of my older sisters.

I am the youngest in my family, First There is the twins Rachelle and Rebecca both have already graduated college; and then it goes Bella my half sister; in other words the one who didn't come out of Charlie like my other sisters and I did.

You see Charlie (Thinking my other dad Billy had died and was overwhelmed with grief, had gotten drunk) and Bella's mom got together one night, and produced Bella. Bella and her mom live in Forks with her step dad, and her brothers.

Back to what I was saying; I went to school got hit on by Mike for the umpteenth time, went home, did homework, got a call from Jessica and Angela asking me to go to the club with them because they didn't want to go without at least one guy.

I put on my most killer outfit, Black pants, button down Nightmare before Christmas shirt, clean fresh to death white air forces (B/T/W If you don't know what Air forces are…Step out of the dark ages and Look them up). I went to the club, and was having the time of my life. Some guy kept coming up to me asking for a dance, and he was so handsome I could say no.

We kept dancing, we were all over each other, when I heard a growl behind me. And I didn't even have the guts to look because I knew who growl that belonged to…Sam.

I whispered to the guy I was dancing with that I had to go, and then Sam dragged me by my arm into the Alley, which puts us where we are now in the present.

"Answer me." Sam screamed.

"He was no one."

Sam gripped by arm, if I wasn't a wolf he would have cut off my circulation, "So you let some you don't know do that with you. I find that hard to believe."

"We were just dancing." I defended, "Please." I begged as I felt his claws go into my arm drawing blood.

Sam leaned into me, and pressed his body into mine, I felt his lips on my ear, "I don't enjoy hurting you Jacob." He kissed my face softly.

I continued looking down not wanting to meet his gaze. I heard him sigh, and his hand came up to my face and made me look at him, "I just wish you understood who you belonged to."

"I don't belong to anyone." I said through my teeth.

"You're wrong Jacob, you belong to me." Same pressed his body even harder against mine, thoroughly prevent any possible escape. "And it's time I make you realize that."

I felt his hands slid down my stomach, and onto the top of my jeans.

"Sam you can't."

"You're right I can't mount you until you're of age, but…" He leaned in so his lips were once again on my ears, "There are other things I could do…"

I felt him unbottum my jeans, and started to stuggle, "Stop please." There was tears welling up in my eyes.

"You'll enjoy it." Sam's voice was low and sent shivers through me.

This can't be happening

I felt Sam push down my jeans, and grab hold of my member.

I looked at Sam who was staring at me with nothing but lust and worse that same jealously from earlier, "Don't do this." I pleaded.

Sam leaned in and kissed me, hard and dominating. I felt his hand begin to move, back and forth, back and forth. I resisted groaning at the feeling of him doing this until I could take it anymore and tossed my hand back and let out a moan. I heard Sam growl in response.

"Sam." I called out not able to stop myself.

I could tell he was pleased by my reaction when he started moving faster.

"Jacob." His voice was hoarse, and I groaned at him saying my name.

I leaned my into the wall, and let him have me. I closed my eyes but continued moaning. I felt my climax coming closer.

"Open your eyes Jacob, I want to see you cum." Sam demanded.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Sam, who was breathing and staring at me hard. He started moving his hand even faster.

Sam suddenly crashed his lips into mine, and for the first time ever I kissed him. I pulled away from the kiss when I felt my climax hit me, and I tossed my head back (Hitting the wall hard) and screamed Sam's name.

I was breathing hard when it was over, and Sam was watching me. I felt him pull up my pants, and button them himself.

"That was the most tantalizing thing I have ever seen." He whispered.

I nodded in response.

Sam leaned in and put his lips on my neck, "But if I see you with someone else like that again," He growled low, "Whether you're mating age or not…I'm going to rip your clothes off, bend you over, and fuck your brains out. And I can't get any clearer."

He kissed me one more time before turning and walking out of the Alley.

I breathed in deep to steady myself.

"Jacob?" I heard Jessica and Angela call my name.

"Yeah." My voice was shaky, "I'll be there in a sec."

I looked down at my outfit, and saw I had come all over my no longer fresh to death white Air Forces.


	3. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in town

Chapter 3  
Oh my god

Those were the only words to describe them. Out of everyone to ever come back to Forks, and to ever find sitting in the cafeteria at their usual table after six months of people thinking they were never coming back; I was exceptionally glad the Cullens had returned.

I saw them at the table sitting in the same spots they were always in, like nothing had changed, like they didn't just leave.

The pixie had her head on the Emo's shoulder, the bear had his arm around the Barbie's waist, and The mind reaper was talking quietly to the rest.

Yes you heard right, Edward Cullen, the only single one of the beautiful Cullens, was back; and he looked better than ever.

Or maybe I was just horny

I didn't know if I should go over and say Hi or not; so I started making my way over to Bella's table…where Mike was saving me a seat right next to him.

Oh god why can't he just leave me alone

Or better yet why can't he be straight, and go after Bella or Jessica.

I was half way there when I heard my name called.

"Jacob come sit over here." The pixie other wise known as Alice shouted.

I couldn't say no to Alice, so I turned my direction toward their table where all of the Cullen Clan was staring at me waiting.

I ignored the stares of the other students as I walked and sat down across from Edward.

Alice gave me a huge smile.

The cullens' and I used to hang out a lot before they left; we were actually really close. Emmet and I play fought all the time, and played video games together; something Jasper used to join in. Rosalie (Who was sympathetic because of my deal with Sam) and Alice liked to dress me up because I didn't know how to say no to them yet. Esme likes to cook for me, Carlisle liked to give me advice, and Edward was good for a joke or two.

They left in the middle of last year because I had unsuccessfully tried to get them to befriend Bella (Mostly so I don't have to sit with Mike when I want to sit with her) and Bella being the ditz ( love her though) she is got a paper cut (Who gets a paper cuts?); bleed and Jasper tried to eat her. Though as long as they don't eat anyone from la push, otherwise known as pack territory, they can do whatever they want and the pack won't get involved, they still had to leave because they were trying to go vegan; and wanted to get Jasper's control in more control before they send him back to high school.

"So how's my favorite Dracula wannabes' doing?" I asked taking a bite from my nachos.

"A ha ha ha," Faked laughed Emmet, "Says the guy who makes the wolfman bow his head shame."

"We've been fine, mutt." Smirked Rosalie.

"That's good, you life size Barbie, fun for the girls and boys." I said in a sickening sweet voice.

The table started laughing. I took another bit of my food.

Thank the lord she's back though, now I can talk to her about what happen with Sam…

"What happened with Sam?" Edward asked.

I forgot he could he minds

"Nothing." I muttered.

Rosalie was suddenly on the other side of me. I could see rage and sympathy in her pretty golden eyes, "What did he do to you?"

I couldn't lie to her because though I wouldn't publicly admit it, she was my best friend, "He caught me dancing with some guy, got jealous…And took it little too far."

I should've tried harder. I should've resisted. I…

"It wasn't your fault." Jasper told me.

And then I felt a smack hit me upside my head, I turned and glared at the blond.

"You better not think it was you fault." Rosalie growled reminding me of a wolf mother.

"I don't think it was my fault…I just wished he'd back off a little." I admitted.

"Do you want me-" Emmet started.

"Us." Jasper corrected.

"Do you want Us to make him back off." He finished.

As tempting as the offer was, "You can't, if you do anything to Sam the pack would get involved and I'll be killed for being a traitor."

"He shouldn't be taking away your rights, Jacob." Edward told me, "You should have the freedom to at least decide who you'll be with."

"Not the way he sees it." I muttered.

I looked up and Edward's gold eyes was staring at me, "Then tell him he needs glasses."

I laughed. Like I said Edward was good for a joke or two.

Then suddenly the bell rang, I knew I was late for lunch but damn.

"Well see you guys later." I got up.

"Oh wait up, I have this with you." Alice said.

"How do you know, you don't even know what class I got next."

"Yes Jacob, how would I know." The little pixie then had the nerve to roll her eyes at me.

She got up and grabbed my arm and began leading me out of the cafeteria.

School had just ended and I was making my way to the parking lot, I was hoping to get a ride from Bella because I was still re-fixing up Rabbit, Seth kind of totaled it while learning how to drive a car.

I would have killed him, despite the witnesses, but Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, My dad, my other dad, and Sue all were holding me back.

I made it through the doors leading to the parking lot, and was walking down the steps when out of the blue…

"Hey Jacob." Mike said from behind.

I closed my eyes from a moment and prayed he'd vanish, it didn't work he was still behind me, "Yeah."

Mike Newton walked to my side, "Well I was wondering if I can show you a good time tonight?"

Mike was a jock, which I didn't mind, but why couldn't he be a jock who was afraid to come out of the closest and acted like a homophobe like in every other small town but nooo…We have vampires and werewolves, so we have to be deferent.

Before I could answer him, I felt an arm slid around my waist.

"Sorry he already has other plans." Edward said slashed taunted to Mike.

Mike nodded, "That's cool. Another time then Jake." He turned and walked away toward Jessica and Eric.

"Thank you." I gushed.

"No problem." He removed his arm which made me a little sad I'll admit.

We walked down the parking lot, and I saw the rest of the cullens' waving at us.

Bella was no where in sight…Damn I had forgot she had to pick up her little brother from school.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

We made our way to his car, or should I say his Volvo because this is not a real car.

"You should really get you a guy car." I told Edward

"I told you the Volvo was for chicks." Emmet shouted.

"Leave Edward alone." Jasper chimed in, and I thought the matter was done with until he added, "It's not his fault his car takes it and not gives it."

I busted out laughing.

"We'll see you later Jake." Alice said getting in the car with Jasper in tow.

"Bye mutt." Said the blond who was in the front seat.

I watched as Emmet got in the driver's seat, "See ya man." He said before driving off.

Edward got into his car and I followed suit. The car ride to la push was quick manly because me and The mind freak didn't stop joking.

In no time we pulled up in front of my house, I was about to get out…

"Jacob wait." Edward said stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah." I turned to face him.

" I want to tell you that if you ever want to get away from him…From sam…From here; you 're always welcome to say with me and my family.

I nodded, "I know. Thanks."

And I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around him, and he hugged me back.

I didn't know how long we were like that, his arms around me tightly but it felt right, and I needed to be comforted.

"I'll always be here for you Jake." Edward whispered into my ear.

I nodded into his chest.

"Damn." He suddenly had a sharp intake of breath he didn't need.

I let go off him, and looked up and saw him staring out the window behind me. I turned and looked…There was Sam, eyes red as fire.

Oh no

"Do you want me to-" Edward started.

I shook my head, "No, you'll only make it worse."

I reached for the door and opened it.

"If you need me Jake just call."

I nodded, "Bye Edward." I stepped out of the car and had my eyes on Sam the entire time. I shut the door.

Go

I said to Edward knowing that he was listening, and didn't move until I heard his car start and drive off.

I stared at Sam, who was shaking hard; he was so angry he was about to change into his wolf.

This is going to be bad

I bit my bottom lip, and braced myself…


	4. New side of Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A softer side to Sam

Jacob's POV

I walked straight into the house ignoring Sam hoping he'd cool off. I through my bag onto the floor and suddenly I was rammed hard into the wall, and I crumpled to the ground. I looked up and saw Sam towering over me.

"What was that, huh Jake?" Sam asked while growling.

I shrugged, lowering my gaze submissively. "Nothing." I said. "It wasn't anything."

Sam looked menacing as he stepped closer to me. "Nothing." He barked.

I averted my eyes away from him as Sam reached down and put His hand around my neck, and he had lifted me of the ground.

I looked around the rest of the pack was staring at me, no one would dare go against the Alpha to help me.

Sam's gripped tightened around me neck bring my attention to him, "You're with a LEECH." He growled.

"He's just a friend." I gasped out while trying to get his hand to loosen around my neck.

I can have friends you know

"A friend." Sam through me onto the floor, "You spent five minuets in a car arms wrapped around a friend."

I scrambled away from him, and stood up, "So what? I can hug a friend if I want to." I snapped. "I can do anything with him if I want to.

I knew that was the wrong thing to say when I felt Sam backhand me; and I fell to the floor.

"He was just trying to make me feel better." I said, quickly standing up tears in my eyes.

"Yeah about what? Hooking up behind my back?" Sam shouted and stalked toward me, I tried to back away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, his grip hurt.

"About You." I shouted back desperately trying to get away from him.

And when I did, I ran straight for the stairs, I heard Sam yell for me to get back there but I ignored him, and raced into my room.

I looked around my room searching for a place to hide when I heard footsteps stumping up the stairs…But then I saw it was useless and sat on my bed waiting for him…For Sam.

Don't cry

I told myself, don't let him see you break.

Sam slammed opened the door, and slammed it back shut, "Never disobey me again. I'm your alpha." He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes." I cried out from the pain of his grip.

"That's good." Sam whispered, his gaze soften, "You were trying to feel better about me. About us. You wanted someone to comfort you about our relationship." I could tell he already contemplated what that meant, and then he smiled softly and his arm went around me waist and he pulled me close, "Jacob."

"Sam." I whispered uncertainly.

Wow this is not how I pictured this going.

Sam placed a kiss on my face, "You could've just came to me if you needed to talk about us."

Talk about getting the wrong idea

Now the question here was do I correct his understanding and get my arm broken, or do I not, "It's not the same." I whispered as he hugged me tighter, bringing my face into his chest.

"I know." Sam stroked my hair, "It's easier to talking to friends."

"Yeah." I nodded into his chest.

It is in fact easier talking my said friend about how I really feel about Sam, without getting the shit beat out of me for speaking that way about the Alpha.

Sam's POV 

I kissed my mate again, and trying to comfort him but I still smelt his fear. If he would just accept the fact that he was mine, this wouldn't happen so much.

Maybe he really just doesn't know how I feel about him, I need to him understand why I act this way, "Jake?" He nodded again into my chest, "Look at me Jake."

He did, and it was hard looking at his pouty lips, and those soft eyes without wanting to kiss him, "Jake you mean the world to me." He looked kind of shocked at my admission, "Hell you are my world…"

"Sam-"

"No Jake I need you to listen, " I cut him off, "You need to know how I really feel about you…" Could I say it, could I admit what I've been dying to let him know for years now.

I saw him tilt his head slightly, and those eyes…Those beautiful eyes were staring at me; and I could only imagine what those eyes would look like filled with passion as he withered underneath me.

I closed my eyes for a moment, if that thought couldn't at least put bravery in me, I don't know what will. "Jacob," I opened my eyes, "I love you."

On instinct I grabbed both his hands and pulled him even closer to me, refusing to break eye contact, "That's why I can't bear to see you touching someone else; I love you, and it would kill me to lose you to someone else." I bit my lip, "I can't lose you Jake it would kill me."

I wanted him to say he loved me back, for him to wrap his arms around me, and say he was mine. That's all I wanted for years now…All I thought of, all I prayed for, all I dreamt of…Him. I loved him.

"Sam…" He started.

I watched those lips caress every syllable of my name, and I couldn't stop myself…I slammed my lips into his.

Jacob's POV

I felt his lips pressed against mine in earnest.

He loved me

I always just thought he had this sick obsession with me because I was someone he couldn't outright have. But he loved me.

The way Sam said it, the way the sadness hit his eyes when I didn't automatically say it back, it broke my heart.

And I didn't what to see the look on his face if I pushed him away after he admitted something like that. And so I kissed him back.

It got heavier, the kiss. Sam's tongue made his way into my mouth, and it was just as dominating as Sam was in everything else, but there was this softness to the kiss that I couldn't explain. His arms held me tightly against him, and I didn't know how but I suddenly felt like I was falling, and then my back hit my bed.

Sam's arms were on each side of me caging me in as he aggressive attacked my mouth with his.

I moaned into the kiss not wanting to break it to even take a breath. It felt so good, his body pressed against mine…I let out another moan.

Then out of nowhere Sam stopped and he pulled his mouth away from mine, his eyes stared in mine, "Jacob." He said breathlessly.

I didn't listen instead my mouth found it's way to his neck, and I started kissing him there.

"Jacob." He growled low, bringing me back to reality, but I didn't stop the assault on his neck, "If you don't stop…You won't be leaving this room a virgin…I can….promise you that."

I nodded and stopped. I looked up at Sam uncertainly, and he smiled softly and gave me a chaste kiss.

"You're not ready to say I love you yet, and I get that." Sam said understandingly, "And I get that. I won't pressure you." His lips touched mine again.

I felt Sam's body get off mine, but didn't bother sitting up, I could feel Sam's eyes on me, "You look beautiful Jake."

I smiled in response.

"I should get going." When I heard him say that, I sat up gave him a questioning look, he laughed, "If I don't Billy's going to come up here and chastise me about you not being of mating age."

I laughed. I watched him go to my door and opened it. Sam looked back at me, "I love you Jake…But if I see you touching someone else again…I'll break you."

Fear gripped me, and all I could do was Nod.


	5. Didn't see this coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob stands up to Sam

Jacob's POV

If it was possible Sam had gotten worse…so much worse. The past few days have been the definition of Rough. When ever I would walk by where Sam was sitting he would pull me into his lap, and hold me there, and when I tried to get up his grip tightened. It became quite common to be suddenly pinned to the wall by him, and he would attack my mouth. And I had no say in it whatsoever.

Only person who perhaps understood what I was going through was Seth, who was fidgeting under Paul's gaze.

Poor Kid

When I still went to school in La push, where ever Seth was Paul was sure to have his arm snaked around his waist whether Seth wanted him (which was never) to or not. Seth wanted to fall in love first, and already being sought after by Paul at the age of 15 was not his idea of Romantic. Luckily for Seth, he start Forks high next week thanks to the assistance from my dad Charlie.

The pack was currently outside Sam's house in his backyard which faced the woods. Everyone was there, okay not everyone because technically our pack had 47 (not counting pups) in it; so only the main members of the pack who were chosen to help guard the borders of La push were here.

Seth suddenly sat down next to me on the tree stump; which was smart because there was only room for two; and Paul, who was sitting where Seth just was, was glaring at Seth.

Sam walked outside with no shirt on, I looked down trying to conceal the blush that was creeping up my neck.

"Awe Sam look at our two beautiful submissives' over there." Paul said standing up.

I saw Seth roll his eyes, and him mouth the words Submissive, and he scoffed.

Seth might not be that strong but I guarantee if Paul pushes him any further he'll be the one on his hand and knees.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Sam chuckled.

And then Seth made a gagging sound.

"Amen brother." I laughed.

Then my phone started vibrating, I pulled it out of my pocket and fliped it open. A text message from…Mike.

Really God?

I groaned rather loudly.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing I replied. I opened my cell, and read the message; Mike wanted to meet up with me so we could get more "acquainted".

It wasn't like he was a bad guy, I bet in fact he's even a good kisser, I just wish he'd turned down the flirting a little. And if he touches my butt one more time I'll…

Out of nowhere the phone was ripped from my hands, and into Seth's, "Acquainted huh?"

"I kill you Seth, I'm not playing." I reached for my cell but Seth Danced away from me.

Seth started laughing as I chased him.

Damn the little fucker was fast

"So how "acquainted" are you with this guy, hmm Jake?" Seth giggled.

Suddenly the phone was taken from his hands, and into Sam's. I stopped moving as did Seth, who gave me a knowingly apologetic look.

I watched as Sam read my text Message, "Who is Mike N?" He didn't look up.

"Mike Newton, he's a friend of Bella's."

He looked up at me, and I could already see he's eyes turning red, "Really? A friend of Bella's. Then why does he have your number. Huh Jake?" Then Sam through my phone against the tree and it shattered into pieces, "Why are you the one he's texting?" He shouted.

I took a step back, but then in the pit of my stomach was anger, and then I took a step forward…

\- (I wanted to leave it here just to mess with you…But I won't)

"He likes me is that what you wanted to hear, Sam." I yelled furious at the past few days, "And everyday at school he asks me out, okay Sam."

"Watch your tone with your Alpha Jacob."

I didn't know what had gotten into me but I barked a laugh, "Some Alpha."

And in Sam lunged at me, changing into wolf form. I felt his teeth in my flesh.

Now normally what I would do is think logically, and submit to my alpha, and bare my neck in submission for my disrespect…But I wasn't thinking logically and I was damn tired of not having a voice in anything.

And so I turned into my wolf and did the insane I fought back. I knew I didn't stand a real chance against Sam but I'd be damned if that stopped me.

'Submit Jacob.' Sam ordered me. (You know how the twilight wolves speaking through mind works)

'Burn in Hell.' I retorted biting into his arm.

I didn't know how long we were doing this, but I knew I had been injured bad, but hell at least Sam didn't come out of this unscathed.

I was currently being pinned to the ground by Sam, both still in out wolf forms.

'Submit, I order you.' Sam growled teeth in my face.

'Never.' I screamed.

'Do you wish to die?' Sam asked in a low growling voice to say he wasn't playing.

'Well what good is life If I don't have a choice.' I growled out.

'If you are in my pack, you will live by my rule.' Sam teeth pierced my shoulder drawing blood.

I transformed back into human form, and then while Sam was still a wolf, I shouted, 'Than I don't want to be in your pack. I'm no longer part of your pack.'

Then everything went quiet, no growls, no anything…

Sam got off of me, and was staring in disbelief.

Did I really just say that?

I had just kicked myself out of the pack, out of La push, out of my home…And with this situation the only possible way back in was to…

I transformed back into a wolf, and raced away. I didn't know if anyone was following but I just kept going. I didn't know how far I ran but I didn't stop until I saw Alice outside the cullens' home waiting for me.

I stopped in front of her, and she had a sad smile gracing her beautiful face, "Carlisle is waiting to nurse your wounds." She looked me up and down, "In human form, apparently he's not licensed as a veterinarian."

I transformed back, I was naked but it didn't bother me; once when I refused to wear what she wanted me to she stripped me down, and dressed me herself.

I noticed she had something in her hand, "What's that?" I asked.

Alice unfolded them, "Shorts." She handed them to me and I put them on.

"Thanks." I took them for her and put them on.

Alice opened the door, and led me into the house where the rest of the Cullen Clan was waiting with concerned looks on their faces.

"You okay Mutt?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm good, I-" I didn't know how to tell them.

"Left your pack; Alice told us." Jasper said.

I nodded.

"Oh you poor dear." Esme who basically glided over to me, and pulled my arm to lead me to the couch. "Sit down." I did. "Carlisle." She called for her husband who was already right next to her.

"I'm fine the wounds are already healing." I muttered.

"Are you alright Jake?" Edward asked me.

I bit my bottom lip, "I'll be fine."

By fine I mean Freaking, Insecure, Neurotic, And Emotional. Yep I'm Fine alright.

"I just want to go get a shirt." I added getting up.

"I'll come with." Edward said.

I walked to and up the stairs to my bedroom…Yep the cullens' gave me my own bedroom a while back. They said I was a part of their family.

I walked into my room, it looked like the type of room you'll find at a five star hotel. I opened my closest and pulled out a t shirt.

"You maybe Fine Jacob but you are by no means okay." I heard Edward voice.

"And what do you expect me to be?" I let the tears fall from my eyes, "I can't go home unless I give myself to Sam. Because this damned situation the only option Sam would ever give me when it came to me going home is for me to mate him."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "It'll be okay, I promise."

"How do you know?" I sobbed into his chest,

"Because if it's the last thing I do I'll make it okay."

I pulled away from him and smiled, but before I could say something back…

"Jacob come down here." Carlisle called me.

"Come on." I told Edward, "I don't want you in my room alone." I turned and headed for my door.

"Why not?" I heard Edward ask.

"Because you'll see the spacious closest I have and decide to store your victims there." I teased walking out of the room. I heard Edward chuckling in response.

I headed back downstairs, and into the living room where there stood…(You'll kill me if I leave it there won't you, ah well then let's continue the story) Seth.

"Hey Jake." He smiled.

"Uh hi." I didn't know what to say.

"He has some great news." Alice said jumping up and down.

I eyed the pixie, and then turned my attention to Seth, "And that is?"

"I'm joining your pack." Seth gave me his boy-ish smile.

Alice squealed at the news. I already knew why, she had someone new to play dress up with.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't deal with Paul anymore." He blurted out, "He can't keep his hands to himself."

Rosalie growled low, "What does no one in that pack know that no means no."

"Apparently not." Seth muttered looking down which left me wondering how far did Paul take it with Seth.

Can he stay?

I questioned to Edward.

"Of course you can stay Seth." Edward told him making Seth grin and Blush?

Esme clapped her hands together obviously delighted, "And I'll start diner." And she left for the Kitchen.

"And I'll show you to your room." Chimed Alice, "Rosalie, Jacob, and I are going shopping tomorrow... "

I still love how she just now assumes I going shopping with her, she doesn't even bother to ask, but you got to love the pixie.

"Do you want to come?' Alice asked Seth.

I should tell him to say no, he's too young to experience that horror, I was too young…But Jnot Jasper, not Emmet, not Edward warned me so…Seth's on his own.

"Sure why not. Sounds like fun." And with those words Seth was doomed.

I sighed as she led him up the stairs, "Poor kid."

"It's sad really. He doesn't even know what he's in for." Emmet shook his head.

"But it's not me." Jasper smiled. "So I'm good with it."

Sam's POV

My mate was gone. He had left the pack…Me.

I couldn't possibly describe the pain I was feeling because of this. My Jacob…My heart literally hurt. I needed him, my beautiful mate.

I was alone, still in my wolf form, in my backyard where I had last saw him, the rest of the pack had already left. Paul was reeling at the fact that Seth had left too…he went to join Jacob's pack.

My Jacob, my beautiful Jacob; he needed me…I needed him. He is my everything.

I know I was in the wrong, I had pushed him too far; but it was only out of my feelings for him. I can't help it, if I could I would. If I could control it I would, but I can't. Just like I couldn't control the rarest most sacred thing to happen in the werewolf world... He didn't, doesn't even know. I never told him. I wanted him to love me first, not just because we destined to be together.

It makes me crazy, makes me want to dominate my submissive, to mate, to breed. It wasn't my fault, I didn't have a choice in this. It's just so hard to damn control.

I let out a whine. Oh god how I missed him. My Jacob. My love. My mate. My all. My imprint…

I tossed back my head and let out a howl that filled the night air…

Jacob's POV

A couple of hours past and I was sitting on my balcony in my room. I had never once pictured leaving the pack. I was a very family oriented guy, I grew up with the pack. They are family, and now…

I wanted to cry, to break down. Why was this happening? Why couldn't Sam give me a choice.

I let my tears fall when I heard the most heart breaking howl coming from the woods to ever grace my ears. Whoever it was heart must have been shattered, they were probably going through something that was 10 times worse than what I was. The howl was beautiful in its own right.

I wanted to find the being who created such a sound and hug him until he felt better, but all I could do was howl myself…


	6. Let it Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire and Werewolf kiss

Jacob's POV

Bella, and both my Dad's have been blowing up the new cell phone Esme got me. I would have asked how they got my new number until I remember caller ID. I haven't spoken to them or seen them in the past week; and they couldn't really get to me because I've also been avoiding school.

I was sitting on the couch playing the video game with Seth, Emmet, and Jasper. (Edward was sitting across from me reading a book) It was a four player shooting game, and it would be over in 5. 4. 3. 2…

"Oh yeah." Seth screamed jumping up and down.

"No." Jasper shouted.

I laughed. Seth was a 15 year old boy he lives and breathes video games; this isn't surprising.

I turned to Emmet, wondering why he hasn't said something yet, and then I saw him staring at the screen, not blinking not doing anything, like he was frozen.

I got up and moved away from him, "I think we broke Emmet."

That got the guys attention. Edward looked up from his book, "He's fine, just shocked."

We all kept quiet and continued staring at Emmet waiting for him to break out of the trance.

"Rematch." Emmet spoke making us all jump out of our seats.

Seth put down his controller, "As much as I would love to damage your mind further…I have to go." Then he ran away with Emmet chasing him calling him a coward, and or cheater.

Jasper got up, "Emmet will kill him if I don't stop him."

Edward closed his book and came and sat next to me, "You should really call Billy."

"I know." I told him, "Not yet, I already know what he'll tell me."

He'll tell me to go back home… and in order to do that Sam would make me mate and now that I had left the pack there was no mating age to stop Sam from doing whatever he wants with me.

You know what he'll tell me

"You don't know that for a fact, Jacob." Edward put his hand on my face, and gently made me look at him.

I stared into his gold eyes, "Both Charlie and Billy want me to come home."

"They also want you to be happy, and if being with Sam-"

"Don't mention him right now; it's all his fault." I growled angrily.

I was about to stand when Edward pulled me closer to him, "Ever thought he had a reason?" His arm wrapped around me.

"Are you defending him?" I asked.

"Well it's hard not to, well not his actions, but his feelings." Edward chuckled, "It's pretty difficult not to fall for you Jake."

I blushed.

Doubt it, Sam was the only one whoever even really wanted to touch me

I turned and looked at Edward when his lips touched mine, and just as quickly as it happened it was over.

Edward smiled, "No. Most people just don't have the courage to touch perfection."

I knew I was now blushing like mad, I stood and got off the couch, "I'm going to go for a run." I needed to think.

I walked out of the house, and turned into a wolf. I knew I wouldn't hear my former packs thoughts because I was no longer in the pack. I ran as far as I could while avoiding La Push territory.

I ran until I arrived at the spot where my dad, Billy, used to take me when as a kid.

I smiled as I looked around at the small lake. Dad used to turn into a wolf and carry me on his back here.

I let out a whine and turned Human. And then I broke out in tears, I missed my dads, my home. I felt arms suddenly wrap around me. I knew it was Edward, I could smell him following me.

"It's alright Jake." He whispered into my ear pulling me even tight against him.

Thank you

I felt like everything was going to be alright now.

"What are friends for." Edward lips brushed my ear.

Then I heard a growl, and Me and Edward broke apart just in time to see Sam, in wolf form, charging at Edward.

Edward push me away making me fly across the field. I looked up and saw Sam's teeth into Edward, and they had somehow ended up fighting against a tree.

I got up and raced toward them, but I was once again pushed away but this time by Sam. Edward and Sam was really were going at it trying to kill each other.

I knew I wouldn't be able to break them up going after them at the same time. So I got up and rushed at Sam, pushing him away from Edward.

Sam tried to push me off him.

"Stop it." I shouted.

Sam growled gripping my shoulders hard, "This is why you left the pack? For him." He growled.

"No he left because of you." Edward shouted back.

"Me?" Sam yelled and then everything got quiet.

My eyes widened when I realized Sam was speaking through Edward through his mind.

"I understand now." Edward said to Sam, "But if you hurt him that won't stop me; I will kill you."

"Edward go." I told him, seeing Sam's eyes turn red at the threat.

"I'll see you at home Jacob." And with that I knew Edward was gone.

"Home!" Sam yelled, and I was suddenly pinned against a tree, "You'll living with him."

"It's not what you think." I pleaded with him wondering why I even cared to.

Then I realized it, my wolf within had notice something before I did; Sam had just lost himself in his beast…His wolf was now dominate in his human form.

Sam growled harshly, claws digging into my throat. Sam wasn't there, at least not really, his mind was now primitive, beast like, he was thinking on pure animal instincts.

His eyes were completely ferocious, and one of his hands, his nails dug into my shoulder.

'Submit.' My inner wolf told me.

And that's exactly what I did. I beared my neck to Sam, and let out a pitiful whine.

I didn't know what Sam would do, so I stiffened when he leaned down until his mouth was touching the right side of my throat.

"You're mine..." Sam whispered, dragging his fangs over my neck.

I swallowed nervously. Knowing it would be sucidial to say anything to disprove what he was saying.

"Mine..." Sam whispered again. "You belong to me."

Him saying that, so animal like made me shiver. I was surprised at how him saying that made me feel.

"Only mine" That wasn't a question, and his hold began to hurt when I didn't answer him automatically.

"Yours." I agreed baring my neck even more.

I felt his lips kissing my neck, and then Sam dropped to his knees pulling me down with him.

He pulled me into his chest arms wrapped tightly around my body. His lips found mine, and it felt like he was claiming me.

Unexpectedly Sam's grip was on my shoulders and he pulled me back, so he could look into my face, "NO one else is allowed to touch you. Ever."

At his harsh growl I let out another whine and bared my neck again.

Sam kissed me, and then I suddenly found myself lying on top of him, with his arm clenched around me.

Rain started falling hitting the ground and us hard.

"Mate." Sam said softly, "Imprint."

At that one word everything I thought I knew, everything I had felt…My world as I saw it collapsed.


	7. Let you go

I remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go-

Ashley Parker Angel Let you go

 

Jacob's POV

"Let go Sam." I said.

His grip didn't loosen.

It must have been an hour or two since Sam called me his "I" word, and he was still holding me tight, growling and nipping at my neck every time I tried to pry myself away from away from him.

Damn it 

I didn't want to do it, I do have self respect. But if I ever want Sam to let me go, I would have to swallow my pride.

"Sam," I whispered, my voice was soft and low.

He didn't answer me.

"Sam," I pleaded, and kissed his neck, "Let me go please." And I kissed his throat again. "Please." I begged like…A submissive.

Sam removed his arm from around me, and I pulled myself off him, and looked at him.

"We need to talk." At least that what I tried to say before Sam pulled me in for a kiss that turned into me being pinned underneath him while he devoured my mouth.

I finally broke free of his lips, but somehow they found their way to my neck, suckling, claiming, "Sam." I resisted the urge to lose myself and moan out as he sucked my throat, "About the Imprint."

That stopped Sam, and he pulled back and looked me in the face, "And?"

"Is it true?" I was hoping he wouldn't say it was.

"I wouldn't lie about that Jake." He kissed me.

Sam had imprinted on me. I couldn't…Why didn't he…

"Get off me Sam." I demanded. The man on top of me let out a growl, "Watch yourself Jake, don't forget who I am." But Sam did get off me.

"Who are you?" I shouted getting up, "You are no longer my Alpha,:

Before I could blink I was pinned against the tree, my hands above me, "How long do you think that will last Jake? Hmm?" He squeezed my hands tighter together. "How-"

"As long as I want it to." I snapped, "So maybe forever."

Sam dropped my arms, but not his gaze, "You're my imprint Jacob."

I didn't know what to say in reply.

"Jake you can't. You can't leave me." He sounded broken at the very thought, "We're destined to be together"

"And once again I don't get a choice." I yelled.

"And you think I did." He shouted. "NO. I didn't choose to imprint on you, I didn't have an option. I didn't get pissed about it either instead I cherished the idea of having you belong to me."

I looked down, "What do you expect me to do? Be happy about being with a guy who through me into a wall just for touching another guy."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, If I could control myself I would." Sam looked down, "It's the imprint, my wolf takes control when it comes to you."

I always knew that's what happen when you imprint though it was rare to imprint at all. An imprint was supposed to be beautiful, a wonderful thing that happens.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Accept us." Sam yelled at me, "Be with me." He whispered and grabbed by hands and pulled me closer, "That's all I want Jake…"

I pulled my arms away from him, "I don't know Sam."

"What's there not to know?" He reached for me again, but I moved back so he missed, "Let me take care of you, let me provide for you, be mine."

"You're asking me to submit." I had never once wanted to ever submit to someone.

"I'm asking you to love me."

His words hit me hard, and so I turned away from him, "I'll see you around Sam." I started walking away when he snatched my hand stopping me in my place.

"I love you. Can't you get that." Sam pleaded. "Why can't you understand?"

"Just let me go Sam." I said pulling my hand away.

I heard him say as I began walking away again, "We're meant to be."

His words left me wondering that Maybe we were.

Sam's POV

I watched my love walk away from me, and fought ever urge my wolf had to chase after Jacob and claim him as mine. It hurt watching him leave me, knowing that he might not ever decide to come back to me.

At the very thought pain gripped my heart, and I fell to my knees and let the tears fall.

"Jacob." I whispered his name loving the taste of it as much as ever before.

You're mine

Whether he liked it or not.

My wolf growled, and I could feel it in me just beneath the surface.

I stood up my eyes not leaving the direction where Jacob had left. I don't care what I had to do, who got in my way, before this is over Jacob will be in my bed on his hands and knees before me.

He doesn't understand what I am capable of when it comes to him

I shook my head, he'll learn.

"I'll never let you go Jacob." I growled. And then smirked to myself, "And I'm not waiting for your mating age anymore…"


	8. Just for Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets his wolf

Jacob's POV

They're going to kill him, and it won't be painless.

Paul had knocked on the Cullen's door asking for me, they let him in, and now he was sitting right next to Emmet on the couch.

If Paul decided to do something, he'd be dead before he could contemplate what had happened.

"Why are you here, Paul is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, and I'm here to speak to Jacob." He answered.

"On Sam's behalf." I stated.

Paul smirked, "No, on my own actually."

Now that is surprising, "Skip to the end Paul, why are you here."

Before he could answer Edward, with a book in his hand, walked in the room. And Paul and Edward began what I would call a glaring contest.

"Edward please we have a guest sit down." Esme told her possibly defusing a lethal situation.

Now in the entire room there was only one spot left for Edward to sit next to Paul, who grinned and patted the spot next to him.

Edward who decided to take the higher road other then punching Paul in the face, sat down next to him.

I don't know what Paul did, or thought for that matter but suddenly Edward stiffened.

"Okay again Paul, you're here because?" I asked.

"I left Sam's pack." He answered.

And a glass shattered to the floor, and it was of no surprise that Seth was holding, "I'm sorry?" He blurted out, and he wasn't talking about the glass breaking.

"Can you repeat that?" I requested.

"I want to join your pack." Paul said slowly irritating the hell out of me.

I looked at the people around me who were all looking at me, and I wondered why; and then I realized why. They waiting for my answer, the answer from the Alpha.

I was Alpha

How is it that I was just found out about this?

I looked at Paul, "I'm not going to ask why for every wolf has it's own reasons, and there is loyalty to the pack," I was repeating exactly what my father told me when I was a child, "Your with or in your case decide to join so I doubt you would do anything that would be less then Honorable, so …"

I couldn't say no to him, if he was asking to join my pack it meant he already left Sam's meaning he couldn't go back to La push, and since I'm the Alpha of Forks it would mean he wouldn't be allowed here either.

But at the same time where would he stay? I looked around at the Cullen Family, Rosalie looked ready to kill, Jasper was indifferent as were Emmet and Carlisle, but Alice and Esme looked excited.

I cast my gaze at Edward.

Should he stay?

Edward nodded.

"You can join if you want but there are some rules." I could already feel Seth's glare without even looking at him.

"Okay. And they are?" Paul smiled a huge smile.

I hope he wouldn't make me regret this, "Seth's off limits, you can't touch him unless he wants you to."

"Cool, I was only after him to bug Leah." He answered, and Seth's tense position faltered.

That did make sense, Leah was over-protective of Seth and was furious when Paul showed interest in him, and Paul hated Leah.

I nodded, "And I am in charge of the pack, you take orders." Not that I know damn well what to do.

"You are Alpha." Paul chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes, "And another thing Alice gets to take you shopping."

It was mean, it was a little twisted, and it was wrong in so many ways…But you know what I'm good with it.

I stood up, "I'm going to take a run, Seth, Paul, you in?"

"Sorry Emmet won't let me leave the house until I have another rematch." Seth shrugged rolling his eyes.

"I'm in." Paul nodded.

We walked outside, and closed the door

"So how's it been?" Paul asked.

"Good."

Paul stretched out his arms, "Your dads' have been worried of the walls."

I laughed, "Figured." I have called them at least three times already though.

It wasn't shocking that me and Paul got along, I mean we were friends even before I had left the pack.

"So…" Paul said drawing my attention to him, "Edward?"

The way he said Edward's name reminded me of Sam for some reason.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

It went slient for a moment.

"You shoot high don't you?" I chuckled, "And if he is seeing someone?"

"He won't be for long?" I could practically hear the growl in Paul's voice.

"You sound sure."

Paul gave a smirk, "I have fate on my side." Then Paul transformed into his wolf, and I followed suit.

Edward's POV

I was staring at my Window. Hours have past since the newest wolf. I still remember his thoughts when I first walked into the room and saw him there.

That damn wolf wanted to posse me, he thought I was his. He had no right, I was no one's.

I had felt bad for Sam when he told me about the imprint how he couldn't control himself…But I had no such sympathy for Paul. It may sound hypocritically but Imprint on Jacob was one thing but ME.

My door suddenly opened, and in walked the wolf. It was a fact I was going to Emmet skin him and make me a rug.

I turned and stared at Paul, "Did you forget to knock Pooch?"

"Aw you already have an endearing name for me Babe, that's sweet." He shut the door.

"I'm not your 'babe." I snapped.

He walked toward me and I stiffened not really knowing what to do.

"Don't be nervous," Paul was right in front on me, less then an arm' length away. "I may be a wolf but I don't bite hard."

'So beautiful.' I heard him think. 'Mine.'

"I'm not yours." I growled at him.

Paul stepped even closer to me, I was going to move but his arms were on either side of me blocking my escape.

"Yes you are." He stated his voice rather low. "I won't be like Sam, Edward. I'm not going to have my wolf go insane waiting for you." His lips crashed into mine.


	9. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gives in

Jacob's POV

How could he do this? How could Sam just decide to start a war with my pack? How could he include the Cullens' in my pack?

What now?

"It'll be okay Jacob." Edward told me soothingly.

I looked up, Paul and Edward was sitting right next to each other like they have been since they went public with their relationship…Now who was the dom and who was the uke I didn't know, it was hard to tell with them.

At one moment Edward would pull Paul into a possessive kiss the next Paul would have his arms wrapped around Edward protectively.

"We'll fight him." Emmet said flexing his muscles.

"We can't beat Sam." Seth admitted, "The pack's too strong."

"Jake, Seth, and I they might go easy on," Paul told everyone, "But the rest of you will be chew toys."

Those words hung in the air.

One way or another Sam is going to win. If we fight him Sam, most if not all of the Cullens will die; I mean even if The Cullens did stand a chance against just Sam's pack, Sam has allies with other Alphas across the nation who would gladly fight with him. So long story short Sam fight my pack, destroys my pack, claims all who are remaining as a part of his pack, and is once again my Alpha but this time free to do what ever he wanted with me.

But on the other hand if I just do what Sam flat out wants me to, everyone would be fine. And I won't let anyone die if I can stop it.

I stood up, and all the Cullens stared at me, "No ones going to die, I'll give into Sam."

"Oh no you won't." Rosalie snapped, "Sam's a monster."

I wouldn't necessarily say he's a monster, "Meaning he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Jake you don't have to-" Seth started.

"Yes I do. And as alpha I will accept no argument." I made my tone authoritive and left the room and walked outside to the woods.

I had called him, and said I wanted to discuss the war, alpha to alpha, alone. And now I was standing in the clearing where Sam and I last saw each other waiting for him.

I watched as Sam walked from the shadows of the woods, he once again had no shirt on.

"You wished to speak to me." He stopped a few feet away from me.

There were so many things I wanted scream at him, "You win."

"And what do I win?" Sam stepped even closer to me.

I closed my eyes , and whispered, "Me."

There was a growl, and then I felt Sam's arms wrap around me, and then his lips were claiming mine.

"Sam." I gasped for breath, his lips tried for mine again but I evaded them.

He let out a growl, "You are not backing out Jake." He grinded against me.

"I'm not trying to." I let my arms wrap around his neck, "I just think we need to talk."

"NO." Sam's voice was low and dominating, and his hands went to the top of my jeans, "This is where you submit."


	10. Tell me if you like it sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My very first lemon

Jacob's POV

I was being pinned against the tree, his lips were on my neck, his hands were trying to lift up my shirt.

"Sam." I moaned.

"I will have you Jacob. Fully," He whispered lips against my ear, "Tonight."

I pressed my hands against his chest, "Please stop." I begged him, "If you love me at all."

That did make him stop, and Sam looked at me, "I told you no backing-"

I breathed in, I was still being pinned to the tree by Sam, "I'm not backing out." I assured him, "Just look around Sam, do you really want my... our first time to be here?"

"Jake I really don't care where I have you, as long as I have you." Sam leaned in and kissed me. "But if it will make you happy, we'll go to my place."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the tree, "Get on my back."

"What?" I asked, and then I watched as he transformed.

I didn't want to, it was kind of submissive-ish to ride on someone's back who wasn't family. But what choice did I have. I got on Sam's back, and held on.

We took off, and the trees were a blur. I never realized I loved the feel of Sam's fur in my hands, or the smell of him until now.

God it was amazing

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face completely in his fur. I admit it felt good, and for some odd reason I felt…safe.

Maybe I was a submissive?

Was that even a bad thing?

I mean being Submissive just means you have the kids. My dad Charlie is a submissive, and he seems happy enough.

Before I knew it Sam's house was in front of us. I got off Sam's back, and watched him transform, he was naked.

I blushed and looked away from him.

"Come on, Jake." Sam said, and led the way to his back door, he opened it, and let me go in first.

I heard Sam shut the door, he walk behind me, and wrapped his hands around my waist, "Glad to be back in La Push." He kissed my neck, and spun me around fast.

"Sam." I gasped as he picked me up, and my arms went around his neck, and my legs around his waist.

He walked us up the stairs, and into his bedroom, he kissed my lips, and I heard the door shut. Sam walked us to his bed where I was put onto his bed. I looked up at Sam who was staring down at me.

"Just where you belong," He told me, "Just where I always wanted you."

Sam leaned down and captured my lips for a brief moment, "Undress." He ordered.

"Sam how do you know you love me?" I didn't know why I asked it, but I wanted to know. Was it the imprint the only reason?

The question didn't seem to startle him, in fact he smiled and sat down next to me.

Sam kissed my neck, "Isn't it enough just to know that I love you?"

I didn't answer.

Sam let out a breath, "When my eyes are closed, I can still see your face Jacob. And every time I can see your beautiful brown eyes, and I'm scared I won't be able to see them one day."

I glanced down, only to have Sam pull my face, so he could stare at me in my eyes, "Don't look away from me Jake. I don't know how to tell you how I feel. I'm totally in love with you and there's no turning back for me ever. I'm either going to end up with a happily ever after or a heart break that will kill me."

Sam kissed me, " I gave you my heart, Jacob, and I'm terrified that it won't be enough."

"What do you really want from me?" I asked him impatiently.

I needed to know. I had to know. "You, I just want you." he replied.

I shook my head, I wasn't buying it. "Sam-"

"I want that part of you that won't ever admit that he gets tear eyed at sappy happy ending. I want that part of that still grins when you hear the ice cream truck." Sam stared at me lovingly. "That part of you that is in love with forget-me-not flowers because his grandmother used to plant it in her garden before she died." He touched my face, "The part that hides that old stuffed penguin he named Spalding when he was four under his pillow because he could never give up a stuffed animal, cause he'll feel bad for it." Sam cracked a smile and I blushed, "The part where that wants me but refuses to admit it. I want every part of you, that's what I really want." I kissed him, and the kissing turned into making out, and then with me underneath him,

I stopped to take a breath, "What about what I want? What about that? Do you know that?"

He leaned in closer" I only know two things for sure that there's a part of you wants that happily ever after that your parents' got, and I know that I would kill to be the one that gives it to you."

My heart fluttered at his words, "Sam I-"

Sam kissed me, "I want you Jake." He growled.

I wanted him too, that was something I couldn't deny it. I captured his lips with mine, and whispered the words, "I'm not stopping you Sam."

My shirt was ripped off my body, and his lips was on my chest, and his was kissing every inch of me.

"Sam." I gasped as his mouth found my nipple, licking suckling then turning and doing the other nipple and doing the same.

"That's what I want to hear Jacob, my name."

His mouth went lower, and lower until his was kissing the skin not even a centimeter above the button of my pants. Sam unbuttoned my pants, and pulled them down slowly, leaving me nude (I had went commando).

I let out a moan when his mouth went around me. He kept going up and down licking me, and I couldn't stop myself from repeating his name over and over again. And I whined as his mouth left me. And then I felt his fingers start to slide into my hole.

"Sam?" My voice sounded beyond nervous even to me.

"Shh, I need to prepare you." I heard him say.

I nodded, and his fingers went deeper inside, and spread, it was kind of painful. I gasped when he added another finger, and pushed them in and out over and over again. They kept going faster and faster, and then they hit something inside me that made me throw back my head, "SAM!"

Sam removed his finger, pulled up and pressed his lips to mine, and I could feel his now harden member against mine making me moan out at the friction.

"Do you want me Baby?" God his voice was hoarse and sent shivers through me. '

He looked down at me, and I stared up at him, and moaned, "Yes."

Sam's lips were on mine, and he lifted up one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I could feel his rock hard member at my entrance, "This is going to hurt Jake."

I nodded and closed my eyes waiting. When Sam suddenly let out a growl, "Damn it Jake. I'll be damned if the first time I take you your eyes are closed. OPEN THEM."

I did, I was kind of shocked from his yell, I stared up at Sam, and nodded. And he began to slowly impale me with his, tears welled up in my eyes

"Sam." It hurt.

"I'm going to claim you Jake." Sam's voice was animal like, "I've be waiting for this, mate, for so long. Waiting for you." he pushed further in.

He was already so deep in me, how much more could he go.

I didn't want to wait to find out, "Just fill me, all the way."

Sam didn't respond instead he only slid in just a little bit more.

"Damn it Sam, make me yours."

And with a growl Sam rammed to the hilt inside me, letting out a moan in the process.

"God your so tight…So warm." I could feel him pull out somewhat and ram back in.

"Sam." I pleaded, it still hurt.

"Just relax. You'll adjust to me soon, Jake, Babe." Sam moaned, "Just hope I can wait that long."

He didn't move, and pretty soon it wasn't so painful. "Move." I told him.

Sam pulled his hips back and pushed in slowly hitting that thing inside me again making me arch up. He didn't it again, and I called out his name.

"More Sam." I begged.

And a growl reverberated around the room, and his hand moved my leg from his waist to his shoulder, and his hands then went to me waist.

Sam began to thrust in to me slowly at first but then he began to pick up speed, hitting that sweet spot in me over again making me cry out.

"Oh god Sam, faster." I started moving my hips trying to match his thrusts. "Harder, please." I was begging him and I didn't care.

He pulled out to the head, and slammed back in, again and again, and again

It felt so good, a pressure started welling up inside me, "I think I'm gonna cum Sam."

"I know your tightening around me…so good." He growled, "Cum for me baby, I'm almost there too, Oh, oh I'm almost there."

"Pull out Sam." I told him tossing back my head loving what I feeling.

"NO." He pulled in and rammed back in even harder.

"Sam I'm not ready-"

"YES you are." He shouted, he was thrusting even faster and harder inside, "This is where I claim you Jake."

"Sam please." I begged trying to keep my thoughts clear from the pleasure.

"No." He yelled again but this time he dropped my leg, and in an instant flipped me over onto my stomach, and then pulled me onto my knees. " You're mine."

Sam was fucking me even harder, he was going to claim me as his mate, he was going to come inside me and I couldn't stop him. I was going to be his husband, his submissive…God it felt so good to have him mounting me.

"Sam." I called out.

I felt his lips on my neck, and my body began to shake as my climax hit, then his followed soon after, and I screamed his name when I felt his teeth in my neck marking me as his.

I was breathing hard as he pulled out of me. I let out a breath and crawled up to his pillows. And Sam was right next to me pulling me onto his chest, his arm draped over me.

"You should have pulled out Sam." I whispered.

"Never." His tightened around me. "You're mine now Jake."

"I didn't care if you claimed me." I muttered, "But you weren't wearing a condom."

Sam didn't reply, but instead ran his hand through my hair soothingly and I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	11. Had to shake it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily every after isn't that simple

Jacob's POV

I woke up in Sam's bed there was an arm still draped around me. It was still pretty dark outside, no telling what time it was. I smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad you're awake." Sam said.

"Mmm, no I'm not." I muttered.

"Jake? Babe Come on look at me." I loved how soft his voice sounded.

I groaned, and only turn my body to face his, "No, too tired."

Sam chuckled, then I felt his arm around me and he pulled me onto his chest, "Now we should talk."

"About what?"

"Your pack, mine." He told me.

That got my attention, I looked up at him, "Speaking of which the war?" I needed to make sure it was off.

"There won't be a war."

I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Your pack will join mine."

Sam's words hung in the air, "Sam," I pulled myself up so I could stare at him eye to eye, "No, that's not…No."

"I thought I won remember?" Sam chuckled recalling last night.

"Yeah you won me, not my pack." I snapped.

"What you think you're going to stay Alpha?" Sam asked, but I didn't reply, so he continued, "Jake you're my submissive, meaning a part of my pack; you can't be Alpha of another."

"Why not?"

"Because to be an Alpha you need to stay on your lands." He explained.

"Okay what's the problem?" I asked.

"Jake listen carefully," Sam eyes bore into mine, "You are my submissive, and you WILL stay by my side."

I felt his arm tighten around me, "Sam I'm not giving up my position as Alpha, I gave myself to you because I thought you would stop the war preventing deaths from both packs BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP MY PACK."

I know my words sounded kind of harsh at the end but still I had to think of Paul and Seth, not to mention the Cullens' they were a part of my pack to.

In a swift motion I suddenly found myself pinned underneath Sam, hands above my head, who was growling, "And you think I'm going to let you live in Forks." His voice was low and heated. "With those vampires hmm?" Sam lowered his mouth to neck and let out a growl.

"You don't have to 'let' me do anything," I growled. "I'm still an Alpha here."

Sam's grip tightened on my pinned hands until I was wincing from the pain, "Sam you're hurting me."

"And what do you think you're doing? You're talking about leaving me Jake." He yelled.

"No I just want my pack to stay a pack."

"With you as their Alpha? That can't happen," Sam told me, "You're meant to be dominated by me."

"And right now you're pissing me off." I said and started struggling beneath deciding it was time to leave.

"And there's not much you can do about it," Sam let go of my hands, and I felt them slid down my waist to my hips, "Because of going to mount you over and over and over until you realize who you belong to."

"I don't belong to anyone." I snapped, and then Sam's hand came down faster than I could comprehend what was happening, and he slapped me.

"Never deny our Mating again." He ordered, and I chocked back a sob.

Sam flipped me over and then pulled me onto my knees, "I'm going to pound you into my sheets until you can't walk."

"Don't." I pleaded.

I felt his length pressing at my entrance, and then he slammed in. I cried out of the pain, and Sam moaned out, "Still so tight... even after last night." He pulled out again and slammed fully back.

"Shit." It hurt still.

"Enjoy me Jacob, we have the rest of the night." Sam thrust in to me again, and I gave out a moan when he hit that sweet little spot again.

"Ahh Sam."

"That's right call the name of the one you belong to." He demanded and started thrusting faster and harder, over and over again, nonstop.

"Sam." I called.

"Again." Sam ordered, "Tell me who you belong to."

I started rocking back against him, "Hm Sam, oh Sam." Oh god it felt so good.

"That's right." Sam growled and I felt his claws digging into my hip drawing blood. "You're mine, I'll make sure you don't forget it."

By the time we had finished the sun was just about to rise, I was weak and covered in Sam's cum. I was trapped, pinned against him because of his arm wrapped around my waist. He was sleeping but I knew that if he woke up he'd… make us go again, and again, and again, and again just like last night.

I was sore and tired but I somehow managed to get out of Sam's vice like grip. I slowly crept out of the bed grabbed my pants slid them on, and left the room. After I walked downstairs, I ran, out the house into the woods and I kept running until I came to the Cullens house.

I opened the door and to my surprise on the couch was Paul and Edward…I finally know who the dominate is. They didn't seem to notice me so I raced up the stairs into my room, and crashed onto my bed.


	12. Well it gets longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's pregnant

Jacob's POV

I felt tears burning in my eyes; I refused to let them fall. I had to stay strong for my pack, for my child…

I was pregnant

And I was currently heaving the remains of my lunch down the toilet. I was having a baby by the man who wanted nothing more than to dominate me.

I closed my eyes and sat against the wall.

The week nearly killed me. Sam, when he found out I left, hunted me down all. I heard him banging on the door of the cullens' house; demanding to see me. I simply stepped outside and told him these weren't his lands and to leave or else.

I had never seen Sam's look so angry then at that moment. And I knew at that moment the war was back on.

But not even a day later I was throwing up in the toilet, and going to the store to get a pregnancy test…Correction seven pregnancy tests. And all read positive. I was having a baby. Me. A baby.

Edward knows he read my mind and he had to tell Paul who doesn't like his submissive keeping secrets. Alice knows. Esme and Carlisle suspects. Emmet, Jasper, and Seth are found the tests in the trash. And Rosalie went with me to buy the pregnancy tests.

Since then I tried calling Sam to get him to see sense, but the only thing he wanted was my packs (not just mine) complete and utter submission. And I wouldn't give that to him, for one like I said before the Cullens' were a part of my pack, two Paul hated to give in and he was my beta, and then third Seth if he joined the pack again will have no mating age stopping him from being taken. I couldn't do that to him.

So it was War.

I opened my eyes, stood up, and walked out the bathroom.

I had to think like an Alpha. I couldn't let this war happened, but besides submission the only thing that could stop the war was … For the good of my pack, we had to leave forks.

My hand went to my stomach; Sam would never see our, my, baby, if that happens.

I went to my dresser, and grabbed my cell, and dialed Sam's number.

"Yes, mate." Sam answered.

"Pack meeting, yours and mine, to discuss the War." I told him.

"Where?" His tone was completely Alpha.

"The boundary line at in an hour." And then I hung up.

I walked downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"We meet Sam's pack in an hour."

"What's going to happen?" Seth asked.

"I won't allow this war to happen," I answered, "If I can stop it. And since the Cullens' will have to leave forks anyway soon, so I opt we, the pack, leave forks all together."

"It's not a bad idea." Carlisle encouraged, "Alpha worthy even."

"We would have to leave anyway so…" Alice smiled, "Why not."

"I go with Edward." Paul said putting an arm around his mate.

I nodded, "Alright if there are no objections-"

"What about Leah, and my mom." Seth voiced, "What about our families, Jake?"

I had already contemplated that. Billy nor Charlie will be able to come to forks any way. And at least this way they will be able to visit whenever they want.

"They'll visit when we settle." I told him. "Get ready." I said to everyone else.

An hour passed, and we were almost at the boundary line. I spotted Sam first, he had Quil and Embry standing next him as his betas, with the rest of the main members of the pack who were chosen to help guard the borders of La push standing a few yards back.

Me and My pack stopped fifteen feet away from the line. I walked forward with Emmett and Paul at my side, my betas.

We didn't go straight to the line instead stayed 5 feet away.

"About the War?" Sam said knowing we weren't coming any closer yet.

"There will be no war." I told him.

A smile appeared on his face, "You submit."

"No, we will never submit." I kept my voice calm.

"Then we fight." Sam stated.

"No." I growled out. "I won't risk the lives of my pack."

Sam stepped closer to the line, "Then don't involve the pack, you, me, fight for the right to be Alpha of both."

In an instant Paul and Emmett were in front of me, believing they needed to protect me.

"An Alpha needing to be protected." Sam chuckled.

I shook my head, and stepped forward past my betas, "I can't."

"I don't see why not."

I did need a reason, or my pack will look weak, "Would you really fight me while I'm carrying your child?"

"Pregnant?" The realization slowly started hitting Sam, and when it did a smile appeared on his face, "Jake."

He had stepped almost over the line when Emmett growled.

"Stay on your side Sam." I told him. "About the war-"

"You can't fight in you condition." Sam said or more like ordered.

"As Alpha I CAN do whatever I want." I reminded him.

"Not when you're carrying my child." He growled.

"Think back to Alpha mode, Sam." I told him, "The war; it's off."

"There is only one way to for that to happen you'll have to submit."

I smirked, "No we don't. My pack and I will leave forks."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I can't allow that."

"You don't have a choice." I snapped.

"You're my mate, and you're having my baby. You think my wolf is going to allow you to leave."

I put a hand over my stomach, "This didn't even have to happen Sam, there was no reason for War anyway." I didn't want my child growing up without a father, or rather his other father.

"Then submit." He ordered.

"No." I shouted at him, but then I calmed myself, "If there is a war as Alpha I will fight, and ended up risking the baby; the alternative is for me and my pack to leave forks keeping the baby Safe. I can't deal with you Sam…Not right now."

"NEVER!" Sam lunged for me


	13. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's turn

Jacob's POV

 

Sam arms were wrapped tightly around me and we were on my pack's territory. He had just bit onto my mating mark so hard that I thought he broke skin. I loved Sam I admit, but I refuse to deal with abuse.

He was torn off me by both Emmet and Paul and thrown back across the boundary line. My betas stood in front of me growling

Sam was shaking but was being barely held back by Jared and Embry.

I would have enjoyed the sight if Alice didn't suddenly fall to her knees from what must have been on hell of a vision.

"They're coming." Her eyes were wide. "The Volturi are coming." 

"When?" Jasper asked.

Alice stood up, and brushed a strand up her pixie like hair out of the way, and fixed her clothes. "Now."

Sam in a instant had pulled managed to calm down but was still growling.

Sam stood in front of his pack, and I stood in front of mine

Out of the woods suddenly walked nine people; nine vampires.

A man with black hair, and had a really happy expression on his face, "I see we are not too late after all." 

"Aro." Jasper said. "Why have you come?"

The man named Aro looked surprised at being addressed by Jasper first and by no one else.

"Well we heard you were having a nasty bit of trouble," Spoke young looking vampire with white blond hair, and red eyes, "with some wolves and we thought we'd help out."

I watched at the blond's eyes scanned over my former pack, as if searching for something and then resting on something.

"The matter has already been dealt with." I told him. 

"And yet the wolves are alive." A vampire with a pained expression on his face stated.

"My pack has decided it would be best to leave." I spoke and I saw Sam tensing up like he wanted to phase.

"Well this was a waste of time." A blond 14 year old looking girl said. 

"You ARE staying Jake." Sam growled low.

I shook my head, "Sam you are outnumbered, try and stop me with the Vulturi here and most of your pack will die."

From his expression on his face I knew he wouldn't try anything…Yet

"My pack will take our leave now." I said turning around but I didn't move.

"Come on Jake." Paul whispered into my ear.

I had almost completely forgot I was pregnant...but that wasn't that important right now.

Emmet pulled me but I held my ground because I was watching Seth looking at the ground fidgeting under the gaze of Caius…


	14. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Jacob talk

Jacob's POV

The Cullens had all went hunting in the forest and I was alone in the house. I was lying down in my new bed. It was a large canopy queen sized black and gold comforter set bed. There was matching dressers and nightstands. The walls were a light silver color and had old paintings on it. The room was great—beautiful even but…

But it wasn't home. I missed my dad and my father. I missed La Push. I missed my school. I missed my mate, Sam. Yea I missed Sam.

It was the wolf in me. The mating mark has finally taken its course with him. He cried for out for his dominate. And since him, my wolf makes up half and more of me. It was hard fighting myself from wanting to go to Sam.

I cuddle up closer to my pillow and whimpered.

We had left forks weeks ago. I haven't seen a hide or hair of Sam…I admit the pull towards my mate was strong but…

I had to resist.

I have finally taken my choice—to leave Forks—to leave Sam. But was it right? I had a child growing in me, Sam's child. Didn't he have every right to know the baby—didn't the baby have the same right to know his other father.

…Or maybe I just missed him. 

I squeezed my eyes closed trying to block out the world.

He loves me

The words were true. Sam loved me…because he didn't have choice. Because of the imprint Sam always knew he was destined to be with me. And feeling the effects of imprint more as the dominate in the relationship Sam never could control himself around me.

I thought back to earlier and my conversation with Paul.

Flashback

I was standing in front of the fire place staring out the window at an old Mansion the Cullens' owned in Canada. It was surrounded by trees, and the nearest town was ten miles away.

This is where we will be living now.

I knew Sam would find us. Edward and the others didn't understand that because of the baby my scent is so strong Sam would be able to find me even if I moved to another planet. 

My eyes widened as I saw a shadow passed through the trees. I could've sworn that shadow resembled…A wolf.

I took a step closer to the window—

"What you thinking about?" 

I jumped nearly out of my shoes. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Paul and quickly back over to the shadow...which was now gone. Just my imagination-

Or Sam…

I shook my head.

"Thinking about you-know-who." I muttered.

Paul sighed. "It's hard not to think about the one you're destine for."

Destined for? I'm meant for Sam. Then why do I feel the need to…

Be with him…

No. No! I left for a reason.

"I had to go. Sam was just too-"

"What? Possessive? Obessessive?" Paul asked. "Insane?"

I turned around and faced him. "How about all of the above."

"It's the imprint." He answered. 

"I know."

"It's the situation…" He added.

I nodded.

"It's you."

"What?" I did a double take.

Paul nodded. "Jake you were thirteen when Sam imprinted on you." A statement I already knew. "Imagine always being near someone who was meant for you and have to deny every instinct you have because he wasn't old enough. And to have said mate constantly resist and flat out refuse you for years…" 

I try not to think about it.

"It hurt him, Jake." He told me. "Sam saw you with other guys, letting them touch you his mate. And then denying him every at every turn…" Paul shook his head. "You were his life. His wolf constantly called out for you, Sam constantly thought about you. The need to be with you, to protect you, to make you his…"

"By throwing me into the wall," I growled.

"It's the wolf. You were his submissive; his mate" Paul explained. "You kept rejecting him and after four years of it Jake it drove him insane."

I looked down. "The imprint." 

"Made control nonexistent."

"Doesn't matter I left." I looked back up to see Paul already walking out of the room.

"He'll hunt you down eventually." He said then glanced over his shoulder, "We both know it."

End Flashback

Sam would find me, soon. I yawned and drifted off to sleep. 

Sam's P.o.v

I watched him from the balcony outside his room, my beautiful mate. He laid there tossing and turning for what could have been hours. Jacob was always such a heavy sleeper.

I silently opened the balcony window and stepped in. I slowly made my way to the bed, and stared down at my mate. 

"So beautiful." I whispered.

Take him

My wolf growled in earnest. I nodded and began to spread Jacob's legs…


	15. Tell me what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are wishes your heart makes

Jacob's Dream POV

…I pulled away only to have his grip tighten around me. I gasped as his lips attacked my neck. Warmth went down my spine. I laid down and he kissed my jaw, then went back to sucking on my mating mark.

"Sam." I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Jacob." He growled.

Something in his voice was deferent. I opened my eyes only to see Sam staring down at me with red eyes. His wolf is in control.

Alpha.

My wolf growled and it took control. I placed my hands on Sam's face and pulled him down into a kiss.

My Alpha grinded against me, and I gasped as I felt his hardness against my thigh.

I whimpered in need.

"What?" My alpha asked voice low. "Tell me what you want?" He bit in my mark, and I whined. "Say it!" He demanded.

"You." I cried out.

I heard a growl…

End dream (Still Jake's P.O.V)

My eyes snapped opened.

SAM'S P.O.V

As I parted my mate's legs, I let out a growl. As a result Jacob's eyes opened instantaneously. I suspected him so many deferent reactions from him which is why I snapped my hands back; what I wasn't suspecting was for Jacob to let out a whine.

I watched as my Jake sat up, and stared at me with golden eyes.

A smile slowly formed on my face. My submissive mate's wolf had taken control over him. 

Jacob arched his neck in a submissive way, and let out another whine. He was practically begging to be taken.

"Mine." My wolf growled pleased at the sight.

Jacob nodded. He slowly removed the sheet that was lusciously draped over his body revealing his nakedness underneath. 

"Tell me what you want, Jacob." I snarled out.

"Alpha, mate, please." His golden eyes shined with lust.

I climbed onto the bed, and knelled in front of my mate. The sight was truly breathtaking. "Mine." I told him.

Jacob merely nodded again.

I let my eyes rack over his body, and stopped at his stomach. I placed my hand on his belly where my pups resided. 

Mine

My wolf roared. I flushed with pride. 

I bent down and placed a kiss on his stomach. I stared up at my beloved, "Mine."

Jacob placed a hand on his stomach, "Yours."

That one word sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to feel my mate tight heat wrapped around me…


	16. Seth

Seth's P.O.V

I recognized the look in his eyes instantly. It was the way Sam stared at Jacob all the time.

I couldn't deal with that right now. Not when I just got rid of Paul. I backed away slowly and the ruby eyes never left me once; I turned and broke out into a run leaving the two backs and the newly arrived vampires behind.

I was careful to avoid La Push land as I ran. I didn't bother to transform, I needed to hear only my thoughts at the moment. 

I admit I didn't get very far before the very person, or rather vampire, I was running from stood in front of me with his arms around behind his back. 

"Why did you run?" The blonde vampire asked.

Did I really want to anger my dominate already? No. I've seen what Sam has done to Jacob. "There wasn't going to be a fight, so it didn't matter if I stayed. 

He appeared in front of me and placed a hand on my face lovingly, "A submissive like you has no place fighting."

I threw him off me, and huffed away. Only to feel an arm wrap around my waist, and then I was pulled against a rock hard body where I was turned to face him.

"Mine." He whispered.

Then his lips smashed into mine, as his hands explored my body possessively. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. He backed me into a nearby tree.

I gasped as I felt him bit into my neck.

"Get off me." I yelled.

The ruby eyes turned black.

…Then my world went black.

I woke up on a bed, in a cream colored room. I looked around and saw standing across from me was…my future mate.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He walked over to me and I had to stop myself from jumping off the bed and running away from him.

"I would think that was obvious." He said. I noticed his eyes were back to red as they ran over me. "After all you must know what imprinting is, and vampires feel something similar to that." 

I said nothing.

He reached for my face, touching my cheek with his middle finger. "Beautiful." he whispered.

Suddenly, I was being pinned to the bed. A mouth on mine, hands roaming my body.

I couldn't help but kiss back, loving the taste of my-of my mate. 

My shirt was ripped off my body. And his lips found my nipple. I groaned in pleasure. His mouth went to my other nibble, biting into it.

"Ah! Caius." I gasped, remembering his name. 

He kissed me down my body stopping right above the bottom on my jean shorts. 

"Please," I moaned.

He chuckled.

"And if I don't?" he asked quietly, running a hand up the back of my neck and into my hair where he then yanked my head backwards. "You after all ran from me."

"I-"

"Knew you were my mate," He hissed eyes flashing back to black. 

My eyes widened in fear.

He noticed and sighed. "It's okay. I understand you were afraid, but never run from your dominate again."

I nodded.

The next thing I knew my legs were on his shoulders and his clothed his swollen erection pressed into me.

Memory ends…

You would think that afterwards Me and Caius made love but no. I didn't want a dominate, so I threw him off and ran. Unlike before, this time I transformed into a wolf and kept running. I knew he was waiting for the chance of me transforming back. 

I had left with the Cullens; I had run all the way to Canada. Knowing soon Caius would come.

I was standing on the porch of our knew home. I was standing on the porch of our new home…and then I smelled him!


	17. Loved enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jacob talk
> 
> I am in no way saying this is how couples, gay or het, act

Jacob's (with his wolf's feeling in control P.O.V)

I knew my wolf had been in control when I snapped out of it and found His lips were on mine, aggressively attacking them as he lay naked on me, and in-between my legs. I whimpered when he pulled away. My wolf had left a burning need to have my dominate claim me.

My mate, my dominate stared at me lustfully. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he eyed me.

I reached up touching his body, and tried to pull him into a kiss only to be growled at. Sam eyes glared at me, and I bared my neck in submission, and whimpered again.

Sam suddenly pulled my legs over his shoulders and I felt his length pressing at my entrance.

I was momentarily shocked…he hadn't prepared me yet. I tried to wiggle around a little but that only served to make Sam moan.

Sam leaned down, and kissed my mating mark. He licked the outer shell of my ear and whispered, "Consider this punishment."

And then he slammed in.

I cried out in pain, and Sam moaned, "Mine."

He pulled out again and slammed fully back. Sam immediately started thrusting in and out, setting a brutal pace.

Sam grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked back, I whimpered.

"Jacob, cry out your dominate's name;" He growled, his eyes narrowing, "Beg for forgiveness! Beg for me to fuck you!"

"Sam! Please!" I pleaded with him but he only groaned.

"Louder bitch!"

"Sam I'm sorry!" Tears spilled out of my eyes as he started moving even faster, pounding in me so hard, I would have broken if I was human. "Sam! I shouldn't have left! Please, I'm sorry."

He didn't appear to really care but increased his speed. "Oh I know your sorry Jacob;" Sam groaned in pleasure above me. "And I know how sorry you're going to be when I get you home."

Sam rammed in hard effectively hitting my sweet spot. I arched my back, and moaned wantonly.

He pulled back and rammed back in, hitting the same spot.

"SAM!"

Sam chuckled, "Do you like that Jacob?" He slowed down his thrusts as he pushed in hard, making my eyes roll to the back of my head as I cried out his name again in pleasure. "Do you want more?"

"Yes!" I moaned. "More Sam!"

Sam stopped movement altogether, and smirked wickedly at me before pulling completely out. He moved from off me altogether, and lied down next to me.

"Sam?" I was confused.

Sam lied back against the pillowed, and put his arms crossed his arms around his head, stretching out his muscles, showing off his abs and his erection stood at full point. And I nearly drooled at the sight.

"Here's your choice Jacob," Sam smiled cockily. "I'm done chasing you, I'm done forcing and having you fight me. You want more, come and ride me. You do; you're mine. That means I'll treat you like the Sub you are. You will be completely mine. There's no more running. Be with me, Jake."

I sat there gaping at Sam, what the hell? I looked into Sam's eyes, and saw there was not a drop of gold there. Sam had full control over his wolf for once; it was probably battling against him but he was, shockingly, remaining firm.

Sam spoke again, snapping my attention back. "OR leave and I won't stop you. Walk right out of this room, and I'll leave this house and never come back. We'll arrange for custody after the pups are born."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Your wolf will go insane."

"I'll deal with him." He said lowly. "Choose Jake, it's what you always wanted. And I love you enough to give that."

There was so much pain in his voice that it broke my own heart.

"And you…"

Sam chuckled, bitterly. "I told you I'm either going to end up with a happily ever after or a heart break that will kill me." Sam smiled sadly at me. "And I can accept that, the latter; if it means you'll happy. That's what I want; I'd kill to be the one who makes you happy Jake, but I can deal with it if I'm not…As long as you're happy."

"You said we were destined…" I whispered.

"I was destined to love you, and I fulfilled my part." He smiled at me, lovingly. "And yes we were destined to be together. But there are so many people out there who are destined to be with someone they'll never even meet, or have met for even a split second but fate has something else in mind, and will take them to places where they'll never be together. But they still find love, and happiness. Totally unaware they were destined for something else, for someone else; we're not that lucky Jake."

Tears burned in my eyes.

"…I'll try live Jake, no matter what you choose." Sam told me. "I'll do my best live for my pups; to see to them grow. I'll live without you Jake, I don't want to…But for them, I will."

"Sam…"

"Choose Jake."

I shook my head. "You never got a choice."

"This is my choice." Sam sat up. "Giving you yours."

It went silent, deathly silent.

"You're now mating age Jake," He told me. "You're old enough to decide for yourself. Do you want me Jake?"

I didn't speak. I looked away from him.

There were so many things I wanted. I wanted freedom. I wanted the freedom to go where I wanted, the freedom to say what I wanted to who I wanted, the freedom to choose who I wanted; but most of all I wanted the freedom to choose. I wanted—I always wanted him to let me choose. I always wanted him, but he never gave me a choice; I wanted him to love me enough to give me one.

I looked at Sam, who was still lying against the pillows right next to me, and saw him staring loving at me, fully ready accept whatever I wanted. And I wanted him.

I leaned and kissed him. He didn't respond, but I knew what he wanted. I moved to straddle his waste and rubbed myself against his deflated cock. I felt it twitch in response. I kept moving against it until he was as hard as a rock.

I lift myself over it as I felt Sam watching me waiting. I hovered over his erection, and stared into Sam's eyes, which held hints of gold. I slammed myself down, and we both hissed at the feeling.

"Jake!" Sam moaned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. I lifted myself up and slowly back down again. I repeated the action a few more times, but couldn't seem to find the spot I was searching for.

"Sam?" He moaned in response, his eyes glazed over in lust. "Sam? It'll be easier if you took control."

Sam chuckled but moved his hands to grip my hips firmly, "We made a deal Jake, you're going to ride me." I could hear the order in his voice. "But yeah I'll take control; you are mine."

And with that he lifted me up and slammed me back down as he thrust up. I threw my head back and moaned. Dead on, he hit that spot dead on.

Sam took complete control lifting me up and slamming back down again and again, making me cry out for him each time. It felt so good I didn't even realize when Sam removed his hands from my hips and crossed them behind his head again as I rode him.

I was crying out for him, begging Sam for more.

"Sam!" I tossed my head back as his dick hit my prostate. I started shuddering when I felt my climax drawing closer. I needed to go faster; I needed to feel him slamming into me.

"Please Sam! I need-"

He moaned cutting me off, "Are you close Jake?"

"Mmm Yeah!"

I whimpered when his hands suddenly shot out stilling my movements.

"Sam!" I pleaded trying to move again, but he held me firmly in place as he lifted me off his cock.

"On your hands and knees, Jake," He commanded.

I nodded as I moved into position.

I could hear Sam moving until he was positioned directly behind me, and then felt him rubbing his dick against my hole. He pressed just the tip in, "You are mine Jake."

"Yours." I nodded wanted to push back.

"Tomorrow, we will be going back to La Push," Sam told me. "So let's not wear you out, too much."

With that he slammed into me, and I groaned at the feeling, "Ooh Sam."

His grip tightened on my hips as he started thrusting faster and harder, over and over again, nonstop. "Mine."

"Sam!"

The yell was heard throughout the room, I squeezed his cock, and I heard Sam howl in pleasure. And he increased his speed.

Before I knew it I was close and so was he. My body began to shake as I exploded my seed onto the bed covers screaming his name.

I felt Sam shuddered against me as he came. He pulled out of me, and then pulled me against him, drawing me against the pillows and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, and before sleep took me completely I heard a whisper, "Mine."


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends...

Epilogue

Seth P.O.V

We ran through the forest, dodging trees as we did. We haven't rested in days. We couldn't stop.

I've been running since the night Jacob was reunited with Sam. The next day Jacob and Sam went back to La Push. As for the Cullens and Paul, well there time in Forks was over. People would have started to suspect something if they stayed any longer. They are still in Canada.

It's been four months since then and now back in La Push Sam can be seen under the beck-and-call of a five month pregnant Jake. Jake, who waddles now, couldn't be happier as he is back near his parents who help him out as much as possible.

In Canada with Edward and Paul, Paul is insisting that Edward can become pregnant, Edward pales at the thought, and Carlisle is threating to find Paul in his wolf form, knock him out, and take him to get fixed; Paul pales at the thought.

Edward is desperately trying to avoid sleeping with Paul without protection but Paul, still being the over-bearing ass he always was, jumps Edward out of nowhere. I swear when I was there I saw Paul jump the roof land on Edward causing both to tumble into summersault, pick up Edward and run into the woods. It was rather instantaneously, and I was not sure I saw it until Rosalie assured me I did.

I was running for a while by myself when I was joined by Embry. Some blonde vampire named James had found a mate in the sixteen year old boy, and Embry ran. He ran not just from James but from the woman who thought she was James's mate, Victoria. She is hell bent on killing Embry.

Embry found me when I was running through Texas and we've been together ever since. And Believe it or not deciding not to stay in the country, Embry and I got on a boat and are now running through the UK. It's different. And it feels weird being so far away from our families but frankly our "supposed" mates scare the hell out of us.

Embry suggested we find a town to live in, and hide out there. He's still new to this submissive thing; he doesn't understand that they would never stop searching for us. It might take the vampires a while to track us down but they would always find us eventually.

Maybe he's right, maybe we will have to stop and live in obscurity hoping to god they don't find us too quickly. But as for now there's not much we can do but run knowing that our mates are searching for us somewhere in the darkness. I or Embry may not have seen a hide-or-hair of the vampires after us but we always keep in mind that they're close, and they get closer every day.

As for me… after I smelled Caius that night I transformed into my wolf and ran with him on my tail. I'm still running but I can't run forever…  
the end


	19. Blue Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future story

I've had tons of people messaging about a sequel, and well it's not just that I don't have time to write one right now, it's also that I have no inspiration for it and am afraid that if I start it I won't finish it. So I'm looking for someone to do a sequel to this story. Also, for those wanting something out of this… (Here's something to read, I've been thinking of starting a story around it)

Mike stood on the beach in La Push, waiting for Angela, Eric, and the others to arrive. He pulled out his phone and started texting them as he began walking. Not really paying attention, it came to no surprise when he ran into something hard and fell right on his butt.

He looked up embarrassed by his "bella" move and saw seven shirtless natives of La Push. The men stared down at him and Mike saw that two of which had darker expressions on their faces. 

"Sorry…" Mike blushed as he got up and dusted himself off.

The La Push boys glanced between each other and left lingering glances on two of the bigger boys, the ones with odd expressions on their faces as they still stared at the blond boy. Unspoken knowledge seemed to sink in and the boys seemed understanding of it as they left the three alone. 

The two remaining natives still remained fixed on the blond but their eyes seemed to begin scrutinizing the blue-eyed boy.

Mike nodded in the polite awkwardness, "I'm Mike!"

The stares turned fierce and the growls begun and Mike had the unexplainable urge to bare his neck, so he did. And the growls stopped and smiles appeared on the other two faces.

"I'm Jacob," The bigger boy moved closer to Mike towering over him. "Jacob Black."

The other got closer to Mike as well, topping the shorter boy by a foot or more. "Paul."

Mike wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling uneasy like he was their prey and he was subconsciously realizing why, they were Predators. He looked down and began biting his lip, unaware of the air of submission he was giving off that made the other two almost hiss in pleasure.


End file.
